


Out of Gas

by mortenavida



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Guilt, M/M, Near Death, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortenavida/pseuds/mortenavida
Summary: In space, no one can hear you cry.





	Out of Gas

**Author's Note:**

> This is for square S4 - Out of Gas of the Stony Bingo. The general idea behind it was inspired by the Firefly episode "Out of Gas" -- mostly the floating alone in space aspect of it. But that's all I had in my head, and then this came about. I blame Sable. <3

Space, the final frontier.

 

What a load of shit.

 

Final resting place, more like it. Especially since Tony had been floating in the emptiness for what felt like years, even if it had only been weeks. His ship partner, Nebula, didn’t speak much to him besides what was needed. She was too busy trying to find ways to get to Earth and while Tony wanted to _help_ her, he knew that he was out of his league here. He wasn’t even sure what star system he was in.

 

So he had to sit back and wait. Waiting just let him think, mostly about his mistakes, and he was tired of thinking about them. His mistakes with Pepper before their first break up. His mistakes during the beginning of his tentative relationship with Steve. The biggest mistake that lost him Steve (and half the team). Another mistake with Pepper… the list was extensive, with Pepper and Steve fighting for the top spot of “most screwed over person.”

 

He had already tried to send off a few messages through his helmet, but his nanotech had barely enough energy to function as it was, never mind send a message light years away. In the end, this was going to be his last message attempt — there would be little point after this.

 

He rubbed at the mustache on his face before powering up the helmet one last time. It flickered to life, giving the small cockpit a blue hue. It flickered and Tony tapped it a few times, wondering out loud to himself if it were on. Probably not, but what choice did he have?

 

“Hey Steve,” he said, leaning back against the frame of the cockpit. “If you find this recording, don’t feel bad about this.” He looked out of the window, into the expanse of space. “Part of the journey is the end.”

 

This wasn’t supposed to be their end. There was still more that Tony needed to say, to get through. How much Steve meant to him, despite what they put themselves through, was something he never quite got around to admitting. Hell, Pepper had seen it. She said as much when she politely declined his proposal, told him how stupid he was being by not going after what he _really_ wanted.

 

Tony stared at the damn flip phone every day, trying to get the courage to dial the single number there. Trying to talk himself into hearing Steve’s voice and not breaking down in an embarrassing apology.

 

He forced a smile on his face. “Just for the record, being adrift in space with zero promise of rescue is more fun than it sounds. We’ve both been in these situations before, right?”

 

That was the time Tony’s stomach decided to make its presence known. Tony wrinkled his nose, leaning over in an attempt to ignore the painful tightening in his abdomen. This was not how he thought he would die. This was not how it was supposed to end, not for him.

 

“Food and water ran out four days ago,” Tony said, voice almost desperate in his attempt to not absolutely lose it. “Oxygen… that’ll run out tomorrow morning, and that’ll be it. That will be the end of Tony Stark.”

 

Defeated by his own body and its need for basics. Tony felt a tear slip down his face and he quickly brushed it away, determined to face his death head on. He refused to sit there and cry like a child; that wasn’t how he wanted to be remembered.

 

Steve probably figured he was already dead, especially since Thanos won and people disappeared. As mad as Tony had been at Quill, watching him disappear made him panic.

 

Holding Peter Parker, begging for his life, had almost killed him.

 

But no, instead he had survived. Again. Only to die here.

 

“When I drift off, I’ll dream about you,” Tony said, staring at the eyes of the helmet and wishing they were Steve’s. “It was always you.”

 

Nebula’s footsteps drew Tony away from his message and he reached out to shut the helmet off, not wanting her to interfere with his message. It had been a good place to end it anyway. He cleared his throat and let the nanotech slide back into its casing, taking the helmet apart completely just as Nebula knelt down next to him.

 

“Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?” she asked, voice sharp.

 

“That’s my best flaw, Eva.”

 

“I regret helping you,” Nebula said before standing and moving out of the cockpit. “Hurry up.”

 

“When we get to Earth, remind me to introduce you to Wall-E.” Not that they would ever _get_ to Earth. “You have a plan?”

 

Nebula pushed several papers together. “More than a plan. Look at these.”

 

Tony leaned over so he could see what she had done, then he smiled. It was a long shot, but it was all they had. “Let’s get those boosters fixed and get going, then.”

 

At least he would die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part is in a different bingo and is located [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125588) for you to read! It's part 2/3.


End file.
